This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for re-packing axle hubs, particularly large heavy duty axles for mobile homes.
Large heavy duty trailer axles, such as those utilized on mobile homes, are typically one-piece units having spindles integrally formed at each end of a generally hollow tube attached to a hub. The hubs contain bearings having grease which over a period of time and use become worn and need to be re-packed with grease.
One known method for re-packing worn out axles is to re-pack the hub by hand. This method is time consuming and costly.
The present invention is an apparatus to re-pack axle hubs with grease, particularly mobile home axle hubs. This re-packing operation may be conducted in conjunction with an overall reconditioning of an axle wherein the axle leaf springs are bent back to their original tolerances and the axle is bent back to its original camber.
It is one important aspect of this invention to provide an apparatus that can automatically re-pack and re-grease an axle hub.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, it is further desirable to provide a re-greasing nozzle that can swivel such that the nozzle can seat on the hub bore and seal the connection between the nozzle and the hub bore.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are more fully disclosed in the following specification.